A Date to Remember
by InsanityQueen
Summary: For GryffynGirl's contest. Kyoya has a huge crush on Hikaru but he is still in the friend zone. He decided to ask Hikaru on a date so they can interact a bit more but is worried if it will go wrong. If it does, he won't be able to face Hikaru again. What will happen? Will Kyoya confess his love for Hikaru? Is he going to escape the friend zone? Rated T for swearing


**I'm really sorry for not updating my stories! It's just that I'm really lazy and lost interest in updating but I still want to be an authoress. Don't worry, I will update my stories soon. I promise! this will be my contest entry for Gryffyn's contest. Check it out if you want to.**

* * *

****Flashback****

_"Hey, um, Nile? Can I ask you something?", Kyoya asked his Egyptian friend. Nile had came to Metal bey city to see Kyoya, his friend which he met in the Beyblade World Championships. Those two were part of Team Wild Fang in the championships. _

_The duo color haired blader turned and met his green eyes with Kyoya's blue eyes. The Leone w__ielder__ had a light blush on his cheeks and was looking at his feet._

_"Is something okay, Kyoya?', the Horuseus blader asked. _

_"It'__s__ something about Hikaru-"_

_"Oh, your girlfriend, right?", Nile said teasingly. Kyoya glared at his friend and Nile had a smirk on his face. _

_"She's not my girlfriend yet", Kyoya snapped at his friend. Nile let out a sigh._

_"What about her?"_

_Kyoya rubbed the back of his head. "I want to know how to get out of the friend zone. We've been friends for a couple of months and I started to get this feeling like I have a crush on her. I want to know how she feels about me"_

_Nile closed his green eyes and opened them once more. _

_"If you want to get out of the friend zone, you'll have to get along with her more. You never do anything a guy would do with a girl. I suggest asking her out on a date. Going to eat at places with her, having bey battles and just have fun together", Nile offered. _

_Kyoya stared at his friend. "I don't know if it'll work"_

_"Trust me. It will work"_

****Flashback over****

_Come on Kyoya, it'll work. Just listen what Nile has told you, Kyoya thought in his mind._

Kyoya has never did this kind of thing with Hikaru before. The only thing they do is just chat. they never hung out or anything. This was all too new for the Leone wielder.

He finally reached Hikaru's house. When he reached the door, all his worries began coming back to him.

_Don't worry. You'll be fine. Just don't think about. Just breathe._

He gently knocked 3 times on the Aquario blader's door. He heard someone running to the door. The person opened the door and it was Hikaru. She was wearing her WBBA outfit.

"Oh, hi", she said softy.

Kyoya started to go beet red He hid his face so she won't see him blush.

"Hi", he muttered.

"Why have you come here for? I never expected someone like you come to my house before", Hikaru questioned.

Kyoya started to go more beet red when she said that. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, Hikaru? I was wondering. Would you like to go out together on Friday maybe? At 7:00 in the evening", he asked the bluenette. The Aquarios blader cupped her mouth with her hands.

"Are you serious", she asked softly. Kyoya nodded his head.

"Of course, I'd love to go out with you. I had to have a little fun anyways. Where are we going", she asked the green haired boy. She was also blushing.

"How about at a restaurant? Italian restaurant; like the one that's near by. How's that?', he suggested. Hikaru nodded.

"Sure", Hikaru said.

"Well, see you Friday evening", Kyoya said before he turned to leave. The Leone wielder was happy that Hikaru said yes but he was worried if the date would go wrong. If the date did go wrong, he wouldn't dare to show his face to Hikaru again. He took out his iPhone 5 and called Nile to pick him up.

**Thursday afternoon**

_Damn. I made the biggest mistake. I'm so going to kill Nile when I get back._ Kyoya thought to himself. Apparently, Nile asked Madoka if she can take Kyoya shopping for clothes for his upcoming date. He did not like that idea since shopping was his biggest nightmare.

"Kyoya? Are you okay. You look pretty angry", Madoka said softly.

"Oh. Nothing. I'm alright", he told her. He tried to smile but he couldn't. Madoka smiled. "Okay, then. Come with me"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a store that sold formal clothing. Kyoya let out a groan.

"This is going to be a long afternoon", he mumbled. He followed Madoka into the shop.

Kyoya was trying out the clothing but none of them looked right. It has been 2 hours and he still didn't find an outfit that would look best on him.

"How about this one?", Kyoya asked as he opened the change room door. Madoka's jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh! You look so handsome! Hikaru will love it", she gushed. He wore a black vest with a white shirt under it. He also wore a dark green tie, black pants with black dress shoes. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Let's just buy it. I'm not wasting another 2 hours of my time here at this stupid mall", he complained. They went to the cashier and bought the outfit.

Nile picked them up and drove back home.

**Friday night, 7:00 PM**

It was finally time. It was finally Kyoya's and Hikaru's first date. Nile helped Kyoya get ready.

"Nile. I'm really nervous about this date. I've never went on one before and I'm afraid I'll mess up", Kyoya muttered. Nile placed a hand on Kyoya's shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. I will be in the car the whole time so call me if you need any help. I promise it will go great", Nile told Kyoya.

"Okay, let's go"

They both drove to the nearby Italian restaurant. When they went in, Hikaru was already there, waiting patiently for Kyoya's arrival. She was wearing a white strapless dress that reached her knees. She also wore white high heels and her hair was let down and was curled. She looked gorgeous!

Kyoya tried to hide the blush on his face.

"I'm sorry, I was late", The Leone blader apologized. He took a seat right in front of her.

"It's okay. You look cute Kyoya. I like your outfit", Hikaru commented. Kyoya's eyes widened.

"Thank you, you look beautiful", he commented back. Hikaru smiled at him.

"Thank you"

A waiter cam up to the couple with a pad of paper and a pen. "What would you like to eat?", he asked.

The couple were busy staring and blushing at each other that they didn't notice the waiter standing there. They quickly picked up the menu and looked at the variety of dishes.

"Can we have one plate of Spinach Ravioli Lasagna, one plate of sausage and red pepper Risotto. We would also like two Aperol Spritz drinks", Hikaru said to the waiter.

The waiter thanked them and walked into the kitchen.

"So why did you ask me to go out with you?", Hikaru questioned.

Kyoya went beet red.

"It was nothing actually. I just wanted to hang out with you a little more", he explained.

Hikaru raised an eye brow. "Is it because you like me?", he asked.

Kyoya started panic He didn't want Hikaru to know that he loved her.

"No",Kyoya answered.

"Are you sure? I saw you blush whenever you look at me. You're blushing right now", Hikaru says to Kyoya.

Kyoya felt embarrassed and hid the blush on his cheeks. The waiter came back with two red Aperol drinks with ice.

"Fine you win. I do like you", Kyoya told her. Hikaru started to blush. After he said that, the two of them started to get along fine. They started telling eachother jokes, stories and about their pasts.

"Oh my goodness Kyoya. You're so funny. I never exected that you were a really nice guy"

"The reason I'm nice right now is because I'm with you", Kyoya answered.

"How come you don't like Gingka anyways. He's a really nice person and really funny", Hikaru asked.

"The reason is because he is so annoying. Always talking about bey spirit and stuff like that.", Kyoya said.

"The reason why he says all that is just because he wants to make people stop giving up and continuing bey battling until they become stronger", Hikaru argued.

"I knew that"

The waiter came back with the food they ordered. While they were eating, they continued to talk to each other. They were now finished eating their dinner.

"Hikaru, can you follow me?", the greenette asked her.

"Why?"

"You'll see. Close your eyes"

Hikaru closed her eyes and Kyoya grabbed her wrist and he pulled her to a balcony upstairs.

"Now you can open your eyes", he says. She did what was told and opened them.

Her eyes widened. She was looking at a big lake that was behind the restaurant. The moon was shining bright and it was reflecting on the water of the lake. It was a pretty clear night so there were stars everywhere. They were in different colors.

"It's beautiful!', she exclaimed.

"You're more beautiful", Kyoya said. Hikaru turned and looked at Kyoya with a blush on her cheeks. He placed his hands on her waist and Hikaru put her arms around Kyoya's neck.

"I love you Hikaru"

"I love you too Kyoya"

The newly formed couple ended their date with a kiss.

* * *

***sniff, sniff* So romantic. Sorry if it's too short. I hope you liked this one shot for Gryffyn's contest! It took me a while to write and I can taste the food they had. So...good.**

**If you guys are wondering about the food in this story, here it is:**

**Risotto- an Italian rice dish**

**Aperol Spritz-a type of cocktail.**

**Sorry I couldn't explain as much.**

**Kyoya: OH MY GOSH! You're the best Sane Sane. Yu actually made Hikaru and I in love. You made my dream come true. *hugs me***

**Me: O_O *backs away* Ya know? I like you better when you did hate me. You get pretty creepy when you appreciate me.**

**Kyoya: I'm not creepy. I take all the stuff I stuff I said to you. I'm gonna kill you.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Like you can? I have powers and I borrowed a weapon from Riga. **

**Kyoya: Oh shh-**

**Me: language :(**

***15 minutes later***

**Nile: Since Sane Sane is busy beating up Kyoya, I will have to end this story.**

**Me: NO I WILL! *shoots him***

**Bye guys! SANE SANE'S COMING TO GET YA! :D**


End file.
